


The girl who cried 'Akuma'

by CrayFee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cat Miraculous, Character Death, Dead Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dead Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Death, Other, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Marinettes last moments...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Original Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The girl who cried 'Akuma'

“What happened to papa? Why isn’t he here?” 13 year Emma Agreste asked. Marinette sighed.

“Once there was this girl in my class who lied all the time. Her name was Lila Rossi. This was in the time of Hawkmoths rein and you know what she did?” Marinette said to her. “She kept on telling people there were fake Akumas as well as many other lies about me and sometimes your father and other celebrities. Everyone believed her. Everyone besides me and your father, Adrien. One day, when we were around 30, we had a class reunion and Lila told everyone there was an Akuma. This is when I was pregnant with you. Everyone besides us believed her and went to hide. Your father got attacked off guard. Ladybugs cure, it didn’t bring him back. Lila was exposed for the liar she was shortly after..” She said wiping a tear from her eye weakly.

“That reminds me off the story of the boy who cried wolf…” Emma said sadly as she started crying. Marinette took out a ring from her pocket. “This is your fathers he would want you to have it…” She said placing it in Emmas hand. “Thanks mama.” She put it on her finger as a black being popped out.

“Oh Plagg…” Marinette said “This is your new holder Emma Agreste. Emma this is Plagg your dads Kwamii.” “He didn’t make it did he?” “No Plagg. This is his daughter. Look after her.” Marinette said as her heart stopped, leaving Plagg and Tikki to tell her tale and to look after her little girl.


End file.
